The Masked Mutant (Canon)/Gewsbumpz dude
|-|Book= |-|TV Episode= |-|Computer Game= Summary The Masked Mutant is the main antagonist of the book "Attack of the Mutant". He is a shapeshifting comic book character that escaped into the real world and is hunting down Skipper. He started out in a singular book of the Goosebumps series but he went on to have a two part episode and an entire video game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 9-A with Disintegrator Rays, 7-B with the green beam Name: The Masked Mutant, The Mutant, "The most evil comic book villain ever" Origin: Goosebumps Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Escaped comic book character, mutant, supervillain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Can only manipulate and change his molecules. Has ray guns that can melt molecules), Genius Intelligence, Social Influencing, Shapeshifting, Body Control (Has complete control over his own molecules), Elasticity (Comparable to Magnificent Molecule Man who can stretch out his limbs by manipulating his own molecules), Size Manipulation (Seems to increase and decrease the amount of molecules he has), Regeneration (Low-Godly) (his body was completely destroyed in the computer game which serves as a prequel to the original book but came back in the original book), Immortality (Types 1 and 3; characters from the comic book world don't age as seen in Dr. Maniac Will See You Now), Summoning (As seen here), Transmutation via green beam and "Beam of light" (Turned kids into cardboard cutouts. Turned skipper into tiny dots of ink), Enhanced Senses (When he turns into animals like a panther), Vocal Mimicry (Copies the voice of the form he takes), Natural Weaponry (When he turns into animals with sharp teeth and claws, like a panther), Elemental Intangibility (He can turn into liquids, like acid), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel (Somehow escaped the comic book world), Power Bestowal with "Beam of light" (Gave skipper the powers of the colossal elastic boy), Energy Projection with Disintegrator Rays (Has Disintegrator Rays that can disintegrate others into one hundredth of a second), Technological Manipulation, limited Clairvoyance (Has a tracking system that he uses to track others without them knowing), Spatial Manipulation (Made several doors disappear), Invisibility (His base has a invisibility curtain), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1, When he turns into things such as a cardboard cutout or a desk), possibly Portal Creation (As seen here), Power Mimicry (Gains the powers of what form it takes, like when he gained the ability to breath in space when he turned into Captain Bob), Biological Manipulation (Turned Skipper's blood into multicolor ink) Attack Potency: Wall level (Normally fights the Galloping Gazelle and get the upperhand, and The Galloping Gazelle was capable of kicking Pinky Flamingo through a wall with a leg that wasn't his), Small Building level (Can disintegrate others with his ray guns), City level with the green beam (Converted Washington D.C.) Speed: Subsonic (Is equals with The Galloping Gazelle who can run so fast he is a blur to Skipper) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Lacks feats) Striking Strength: Class KJ (Overpowers the Galloping Gazelle) Durability: Wall level (Survived a kick from The Galloping Gazelle, the difference between that kick with this kick is that he took a hit from his actual leg rather then the leg he used on Pinky so it must be somewhat stronger) Stamina: Really high Range: Standard Melee Range, Unknown with most abilities, Planetary with Green Beam (As seen here) Standard Equipment: The Green Beam, "Beam of Light", His Headquarters, comic books, Tracking System, Disintegrator Rays, Molecule-Melter Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Created technology that seems to be impossible to do so with the current time's capabilities: rays that turn you into tiny dots of ink, beams that can transform entire buildings and cities, a highly complex base that can turn invisible and comic books that can summon other supervillains. He is also very manipulative and cunning) Weaknesses: Easy to be tricked, If he turns into a liquid he can't change back, Underestimates his enemies, Is a control freak Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gewsbumpz dude Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7